


Slime _ Chất Nhầy

by Tangdu143



Series: The Worst STD Ever _ Sự Lây Nhiễm Tệ Nhất Của Tình Yêu [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangdu143/pseuds/Tangdu143
Summary: Nội dung: Kể cả khi bị bị dính một đống chất nhầy của lũ sinh vật ngoài hành tinh thì trông em vẫn tuyệt đẹp.Gợi ý: Chất nhầy
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: The Worst STD Ever _ Sự Lây Nhiễm Tệ Nhất Của Tình Yêu [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867651





	Slime _ Chất Nhầy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Slime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15519465) by [ForgottenDream12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenDream12/pseuds/ForgottenDream12). 



> Bản dịch đã được sự đồng ý của tác giả, xin đừng repost!  
> Bản dịch có up bên Wordpress, không post trên Wattpad!
> 
> Nếu bạn thích fic này xin hãy vào link để tặng kudo hoặc để lại bình luận (cả hai càng tốt) để ủng hộ tác giả nhé. Cảm ơn bạn rất nhiều!
> 
> If you like this fic please click on the link to leave kudo or comment (both possible) to support the author. Thank you very much!

Nói thật chuyện này chẳng đi đến đâu cả. Hai người đã chiến đấu với cái thứ kì lạ khổng lồ hình tròn màu xanh lá này từ lúc Người Sắt buộc phải hạ cánh vì bị cái thứ từ trên trời rơi xuống này tông thẳng vào và còn xâm nhập vào bộ giáp nữa. Đây thật sự là thứ mà gã cần sửa chữa. Mắt gã mở to khi có tia sáng chiếu vào thế nhưng gã không thể bay vì cái đống nhớt này chèn hết các kẽ hở bên trong muốn nhúc nhích còn khó chứ đừng nói đến việc kháng cự.

Steve bất ngờ xuất hiện. Anh ném cái khiên qua đầu Tony ngay khi anh khom người đúng ngay lúc quan trọng. Họ đã có một khoảnh khắc, chỉ đúng một lúc đó thôi, để nhìn vào mắt nhau và nghĩ ‘Ôi khỉ gió’ trước khi nó xảy ra. Ánh sáng tỏa ra từ chỗ cái khiêng rồi nó lan đến cánh tay và khắp cơ thể anh rồi đến bộ áp nơi mà anh đang tiếp xúc với Tony. Cũng chẳng có gì to tát cho đến khi nó chiếu đến cái thứ nhầy con mẹ nó nhụa đó. Cứ như đó là chất xúc tác khiến ánh sáng đến nuốt chửng toàn bộ vậy.

Đó là một thứ ánh sáng chói đến mức như muốn làm bay màu hết mọi thứ nhưng chỉ kéo dài trong vài giây thôi. Steve chớp mắt nhìn Tony rồi mỉm cười khi ngẩng đầu lên. “Kể cả khi bị bị dính một đống chất nhầy của lũ sinh vật ngoài hành tinh thì trông em vẫn tuyệt đẹp.

Còn gã thì hếch mũi với anh. “Dù cho anh rất điển trai thì anh vẫn bốc mùi lắm đó.” Steve phì cười rồi hôn lên môi người yêu.


End file.
